


Twinkle treat!

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And matsuhanaiwaoi are such good parents, Child! Kindaichi, Child! Kunimi, HALLOWEEEEEEEN!!!, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!!, Haunted Houses, Inktober 2017, M/M, Matsuhanaiwaoi parents, Spooky box, They're such good kids, Trick or Treat!!!, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: The best part of having kids at Halloween is going trick and treating, even if they can't pronounce it!The worst part is when they insist on going to a haunted house, despite the fact they'll probably get too scared.Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi decide it's important to learn from experience, so they take their two five year olds into the haunted house attraction.This... Isdefinitelygoing to end in tears.





	Twinkle treat!

When Matsukawa had let the kids choose their own costume, he had been expecting them to pick something like Batman, or Kamen Rider, or even a dinosaur costume. He wasn’t expecting to be standing in the hallway, ready to go trick or treating, with a Spooky Box and a Banana. 

They were ready and waiting, with Oikawa as Tinkerbell in the kitchen just fixing the kid’s treat or treat pumpkin-shaped buckets, Hanamaki finishing up his ghost makeup in the bathroom, and Iwaizumi trying to shuffle down the stairs in his inflatable Godzilla costume.

Sometimes, Matsukawa wondered how he’d fallen in love with the three dorks. But he did, and he loved them more than he thought his heart was capable of. They’d adopted two three olds - now five - and life had seemed to get just a little brighter. 

“Papa, can we go yet?” Kunimi tugs on his trouser leg, looking at him through the slot cut in the box, eyes sparkling with eagerness to get going despite how unenthusiastic he appeared to be. His sweet tooth must have won over his shyness.

On the other hand, Kindaichi tries to tie up his shoelaces, but he’s having trouble bending over in the banana costume. It’s adorable to watch him circling around as if he thinks spinning is going to solve the problem. Matsukawa crouches down and starts to tie them up, answering Kunimi at the same time.

“Not yet. We’re just waiting for all the silly people.”

“Oi, who are _you_ calling silly? You’re wearing flippers and a snorkel.”

“I’m a diver. _You’re_ an inflatable kaiju.” The Godzilla shrugs, Iwaizumi inside, and then something barrels into him and latches on. He looks down to see a banana grinning up him.

“Daddy’s squishy!” With a laugh, Iwaizumi awkwardly ruffles his son’s spiky hair with his Godzilla arm, trying not to mess it up. It would be easier if he could get his arms out the suit, but that wasn’t really possible.

“You’re squishy too!”

“Squishy ‘nana!” Iwaizumi laughs, shuffling aside as someone tries to wriggle past.

“Boys, here’s your buckets~.” Oikawa passes over the buckets, getting a chorus of thank you’s back, and Kunimi reaches for the door handle.

“Can we go _now_?” Matsukawa pauses to think.

“It’s getting rather crowded here, why don’t we wait outside instead?” He’s barely finished the sentence before the kids have wrenched the door open and run into the front garden, giggling and shoving at each other unintentionally because their costumes are so wide.

“Wait up!” It’s hard to run in flippers, Matsukawa realises. Luckily, Oikawa is wearing sensible shoes and ducks past to bolt after the troublesome two, holding them by the back of the banana suit and one of the tabs of Kunimi’s spookily painted box.

“Ahaha, don’t you go running off, tiny terrors~.” Kunimi giggles at the nickname and Kindaichi pouts because their great escape has been ruined. Luckily, before they can plan the next one, Hanamaki appears in the doorway wearing a sheet from the neck down to his ankles, his face painted completely white with a gash down the side, black cobweb over it, and black lipstick.

“Peek a boo!”

“A ghost!!” The children stare at him, one in awe and the other with a wobbling bottom lip and watery eyes. Oikawa tries not to laugh as he crouches down and rubs the banana’s back.

“Don’t cry, Kin-chan! Look, it’s just Pappy dressed up!” The nickname came from when the kid were first learning to call their new dads ‘dad’ or ‘papa’, and had accidentally mixed up ‘papa’ with Makki. It had been hilarious at the time, and the name had stuck. 

Matsukawa was Papa, the first one they’d gotten it right for, Iwaizumi was Daddy, because it was super cute and he’d burst into happy tears when they’d said it whilst asking for a bedtime story, and Oikawa was still working on finding one that worked for him, since he wanted something different, adorable, and suitable for the days he didn’t feel like a boy.

“Aww, is it too spooky? Should I take the makeup off?” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa nod at him whilst Oikawa tries to calm one of their children down, the other peering intently as if searching for the spider that usually came with cobwebs.

“Pappy looks cool.” The thumbs up of approval, so rare to get, has Hanamaki falter in his decision, but ultimately, it’s more important that their whole family is comfortable rather than looking cool. He _does_ have a solution though.

“Why don’t you come upstairs with me and I’ll do yours, yeah?” Kunimi toddles after him, latching onto an offered hand in excitement. Since his face isn’t visible through the box, it shouldn’t scare Kindaichi, but it’ll still make Kunimi happy.

Whilst they wait in the front garden for the two to get back, they play a small game of tag because it’s _adorable_ to watch a tiny banana chasing down a massive Godzilla, laughing the whole time, until they collide into each other and run back the other way. Matsukawa records most of it on his phone, especially the part where Oikawa sweeps Kindaichi up and makes plane noises to catch up with Iwaizumi even faster.

By the time Kunimi and Hanamaki reappear, Oikawa has to carry their son because he’s worn himself out already. He’ll probably get a burst of energy once they start trick or treating, but it’s still a way to go until they reach the area where the roads have been closed off for the night. The kids might be five, but the parents still don’t want to risk the lights of their lives falling into traffic.

“Okay, we’ll go to Suga and Daichi’s first, if they haven’t already taken Kageyama and Yamaguchi out, and then Yahaba, Kyou, and Watari’s, and then-”

“Relax, Hajime~. We’ll get it all done, don’t worry.” Iwaizumi smiles at Oikawa through the costume, loosening the tension in his shoulders. Hanamaki laughs and slaps his back.

“You can organised on non-holiday days only~!”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who spent three _hours_ decorating the house because everything had to be perfect.” Hanamaki purses his lips together and looks away guiltily, to the sound of Matsukawa’s laughter.

“He spent 20 minutes of that trying to put Tooru’s pumpkin on the roof~.” Iwaizumi snorts, and Oikawa squawks with offence, whipping his head up to the roof to see his beautifully carved bat pumpkin sitting right on top of the roof, next to the chimney.

“Takahiro!”

“It’s a bat! Bats belong on roofs!”

“It’s upside-down!”

“... Oops?”

“Don’t mind, Tooru. Bats hang upside down anyways.” Matsukawa gives them both a gentle squeeze on the shoulder to calm them down and encourage them, pushing them slightly towards the car. They’ll drive to the neighbourhood where they’ll trick and treat, where most of their friends live, and park at one of the stores nearby. 

“Okay, Kiddos! Let’s get you buckled up!” 

They shouldn’t have underestimated how hard it was to get a seatbelt around a box. In the end, Kunimi has to lift it off a little so it sits around his face instead of his torso, but he can put it back on once they get out. Hanamaki drives, just because he’s the only one wearing proper shoes, other than Oikawa who has yet to get his licence. It’s a work in progress, since he’s too busy training with the national team to get lessons.

“Looks like there’s a lot of kids out tonight.” Staring out the window, Oikawa is pleased to see neither a box or a banana, slightly smug that his kids are potentially the most unique of the halloween trick or treaters.

“I hope our tiny terrors are ready to get some sweeties!” Wedged between them in the back, Matsukawa looks between them and snickers.

“They will be, once they wake up.”

“What? They’re asleep?”

“They _did_ have a busy day at preschool today.”

“I thought they’d be okay to go out until 6ish though…”

“I don’t think they’ll take 2 hours.” After a 15 minute drive, Hanamaki parks them up at the store, and turns around in his seat to get a good look at the kids before they wake up.

“Aww, they’re so peaceful~.” 

“That’s rare.” 

“Tooru, don’t be rude. Just because Kindaichi’s very excitable and Kunimi’s usually grumpy, it doesn’t mean they’re not peaceful.” Oikawa shrugs, reaching back to knock on the box gently.

“Hellooooo? Anybody home~?” There’s a whine, a groan, and then Kunimi pulls his seatbelt off and tugs the box back down to glare through they eye slot.

“No. Try again later.” The other three burst into laughter as Oikawa stares blankly, accidentally waking Kindaichi up. But unlike Kunimi, he immediately remembers the situation and bolts up in his seat, bouncing in the banana costume.

“Are we here, are we here~?!” Matsukawa laughs softly, patting the top of his head, careful not to flatten the spikes. For a five year old, he was very peculiar about his hair sticking up perfectly. It probably had something to do with the day before he was adopted, so the parents were very careful not to upset the strange style in any way.

“We’re here.”

“Yes!!!” His enthusiasm is catching, and Kunimi opens his car door to jump out whilst Hanamaki tries to pull ‘Godzilla’ out the car. His costume was okay for getting the seatbelt around, but it was extremely difficult to clamber to his feet. 

“Geez, Hajime, couldn’t you have brought it with you and gotten changed at someone else's house?”

“I didn’t think of that. Maybe next year.” Oikawa plays pat-a-cake with Kunimi whilst they wait, Kindaichi amusing himself by running circles around Matsukawa’s legs and hopping over the flippers.

“Gwah!” With one last tug, Hanamaki manages to get Iwaizumi out of the car, landing them both on the floor. Oikawa fakes a gasp, pretending to be affronted.

“Takahiro! Hajime! Not in public!” 

“I _will_ smack you.”

“Not with those tiny Godzilla arms, you won’t.” Iwaizumi somehow manages to get back on his feet, and then, they’re off, shuffling towards the neighbourhood. The barriers to stop car getting in are a hassle for Iwaizumi’s costume to squeeze through, but he manages.

The kids race ahead as soon as they’re given permission, barrelling straight towards the home of Watari, Yahaba, and Kyoutani. It takes a second for the door to open, and Kyoutani’s face twitches up into a smile when he spots who it is. His dog onesie matches the actual dog in the hallway, tail wagging, and Kindaichi opens his arms with a squeal for the dog to run into.

“Shinji, Shigeru, they’re here~.” Yahaba and Watari come through from the living room and kitchen respectively, in their own animal onesies, laughing when they see their dog going absolutely _crazy_ for her favourite people, looping around them, bounding in to lick them, and wagging her tail hard enough to turn Kunimi’s box into a drum.

“Yuen, heel.” Kyoutani pats his leg, and the Labrador obediently patters to his side, sitting next to him. Yahaba crouches down and opens his arms for the kids to walk into so he can hug them whilst Watari gets the special sweets they’ve saved for trick or treaters that they personally know.

“You guys look great! I’ve never seen such a scary box and banana!”

“I’m not scary, I’m squishy!”

“The squishiest.” He hugs them both tightly, before moving aside so Yuen can come forwards once more, much calmer, and get her pats.

“Here we go!” Watari holds out the special sweets, full sized bags of each of their favourites - Kunimi’s salted caramel and Kindaichi’s konpeito. It’s worth it for how they light up like fireworks, Kunimi even tapping his feet excitedly on the ground as he holds his hands out.

“Ah, what do you say?” Oikawa’s prompt has them pause, looking at each other, before holding out their pumpkin buckets.

“Twinkle treat! Pretty please!”

“Trickle tree, please and thank you.” Their adorable mispronunciations has Yahaba almost weep at how cute they are, Watari laugh, and Kyoutani accidentally coo. When all eyes turn to him for the noise, he blushes and disappears indoors, which sets off a round of laughter from the adults.

“Have fun tonight, okay?” Watari deposits the treats in each respective bucket, giving them a thumbs up when they chime back with an ‘okay’. He really hopes that when their adoption request goes through, they’ll get kids just as sweet as Kindaichi and Kunimi. Either way, he’ll love his kids until the end of time and beyond. He knows the same is true of Yahaba and Kyoutani.

“Come on, sproglets. More houses to pillage!” Oikawa swats Matsukawa round the back of his head.

“Don’t go teaching them naughty things!”

“Why is Papa getting hit?”

“Because Papa is… Uh. Saying things that mean something naughty.” 

“That’s bad! He should- He should go to the naughty corner!” Iwaizumi tries not to laugh, but his mirth shows when his voice wobbles.

“Yes, he should. When we get home, you can send him to the naughty corner, okay?”

“Okie dokie!” Matsukawa deadpan stares at Iwaizumi until the Godzilla shrugs again, smirking inside. Oikawa and Hanamaki shuffle the children along, holding their hands as they approach a house _covered_ in halloween banners, with music coming from a speaker, a mechanical ghost in the front garden, and a whole row of pumpkins filled with coloured candles, spelling out SKELETON WAR.

“Wow. Suga-chan really went all out this year.”

“That he did.” Hanamaki can’t feel his leg from how tightly Kindaichi clings to it, but Kunimi has no issues and waltzes up the door completely unaffected. He presses the doorbell and waits. Oikawa spots rustling in the hedge next to the door, but before he can call out a warning, Daichi - dressed as Dracula - pops his head out the top.

“Boo!” Kunimi stares at him. He blinks. 

“You’re not a very scary vampire.” Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Daichi laughs.

“I suppose not, but I didn’t want to scare you too bad.”

“You can’t scare _me_. Nothing scares me.” The door opens with a creak, and Suga kneels down to offer out the plate of sweets. Kunimi hesitates in reaching for one, remembering what he’s supposed to say.

“Trickle tree. Please.” Suga nods at him, holding the tray a little lower so Kunimi can pick through and take the one he wants. Taking a Malteasers packet, he glances back at Kindaichi, still hidden behind Hanamaki’s leg.

“Can I take one for my brother too? He’s really scared.” 

“Of course~. Hi, Kindaichi!” He shouts and waves, and the banana waves back shyly before ducking behind his parents again, as Iwaizumi and Matsukawa catch up after talking with the trio from before. Daichi and Suga can’t stop themselves from laughing at the mismatched costumes.

“A ghost, a fairy, Godzilla, and a diver? Where on earth did you come up with that idea?”

“We chose independently.” Suga shakes his head in amusement.

“Asahi is around here somewhere. He took Tobio and Tadashi out to the haunted house attraction.” That catches Kunimi’s attention. He looks back at his family expectantly, and they can sense it even through the box. Glancing at each other, they mentally debate who gets to go and who stays with Kindaichi outside, since he probably won’t want to-

“I wanna go!” 

“... Are you sure, sweetheart? Haunted houses are _reeeeally_ scary.”

“I’m brave!” They chose not to comment on how he’s cowering behind Hanamaki’s legs just at Suga’s immense decorating skills.

“It’s okay, Daddy, I’ll hold his hand.” To make his point, Kunimi reaches out and takes one of Kindaichi’s hands, the five years olds clinging to each other and looking up at them with puppy-dog eyes, filled with determination. Iwaizumi reluctantly sighs. He knows this can only end in tears.

“Alright, let’s go then.” They make their way to the haunted house, occasionally stopping at houses on the way and getting quite the haul of halloween sweets. Kunimi eventually learns to say Trick or Treat, but Kindaichi doesn’t catch on and keeps saying Twinkle Treat. It’s _adorable_ , and Oikawa gets a video of him saying it at Moniwa’s house. 

“I’m so going to use this in a wedding video if he ever gets married.”

“Geez, Tooru, they’re five. Let them grow up, first.”

“I said if! Like, far in the future!” They tease him until the kids return, and then it’s on towards the haunted house. Looking up at the traditional haunted house, Oikawa questions if this is really a good idea. It’s _definitely_ going to end in tears.

“Last chance to back out.” Hanamaki kneels down, holding out his hands and the kids automatically take one each, and he holds them seriously, rubbing his thumbs over their tiny hands.

“I want you to be honest with me. Do you both really want to do this? Because once we go in, we have to go all the way through. It won’t stop just because you got scared. So… Are you sure?”

“I don’t get scared.”

“I wanna go!” He bites his bottom lip in worry, but if he says no now, they’ll throw a tantrum. It’s… Probably best to let them learn from their own experiences. He nods back at the other three, and Matsukawa finds his wallet in the pocket of his costume. Children get in free, so it can’t be _that_ scary.

They enter to screaming. Screams of joy, screams of fear, and just screams because children love to scream. The first level of the house isn’t too bad. There’s a corridor with tilted floors, a room where paper bats hang from the ceiling, and one filled with distortion mirrors.

It’s the second floor that worries the parents. Children are _crying_. Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a concerned look, heralding Kunimi and Kindaichi into the centre of their quartet. They walk up the uneven stairs, into a room where smoke billows from a smoke machine, and there’s creepy creaking coming from the speakers in the corners. Black curtains are draped from the ceiling and there’s no way to tell which one someone is inevitable behind.

“Are you okay?”

“We’re okay, Daddy!”

“It’s not scary at all.” Just as Iwaizumi is about to tell them that it’s okay to say they’re scared at anytime, someone dressed as a zombie bursts out from behind a curtain with a garbled shout to scare them. Hanamaki and Oikawa shriek, Iwaizumi jumps, Matsukawa freezes like he’s ready to bolt, and the kids…

Kunimi jolts, but he stays where he is, and then sticks his tongue out with a ‘bluh’ noise. On the other hand, Kindaichi stares, little hands pulled up to his chest, and then he whimpers before bursting into tears.

“Oh, Kin…” Iwaizumi can’t really move to hug him or pick him up, but luckily, Matsukawa can. He scoops up the banana child, hugging him tightly and shushing him as Kindaichi cries into his shoulder, clinging on as tight as possible. The actor apologises, but Oikawa is quick to reassure them that they’re just doing their job.

Kunimi grabs Hanamaki’s hand and tugs him along, eager to keep moving, and Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa’s back to send him off with them. He can give the actors ahead of them warning not to scare the next child so badly.

“Wait up, Takahiro!”

“I’m not the one setting the pace!” Oikawa jogs to catch up, impressed at how Kunimi just isn’t scared _at all_ More than that, he seems excited, like this is the best thing he’s ever done. He doesn’t get scared by any of the actors, or the music, or the smoke.

At least, not until the end. There’s a maze, with hands reaching out of holes in the walls, and Kunimi stops at the entrance, apprehensive.

“Want me to carry you?”

“No thank you, Pappy. I can do it.” He strides forwards bravely, puffing up his chest despite the fact it’s hidden under a box. They’re halfway through the maze when four people come stumbling towards them like zombies. Kunimi’s eyes widen and he holds both hands out in front of him.

“Please don’t come any closer, I am very scared!” Laughing at his politeness, the actors kindly back off and Hanamaki picks him up to carry him past where they came out. Kunimi happily waves goodbye as the pass, even as scared as he is. They wait on a bench outside, looking though Kunimi’s haul of sweets as they wait for Kindaichi, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa.

“Ah, I see them.” They stand up to greet them again, noting that Kindaichi is clinging on like a koala cub. Matsukawa barely even has to hold him up, but he rubs his back and presses gentle, reassuring kisses to his cheeks anyways.

“Want to do some more trick or treating?”

“Nu-uh…” He shakes his head into Matsukawa’s shoulder, and Kunimi yawns.

“I’m tired. I wanna go home.” Soft smiles pass between the four parents, assisting their children back to the car, and helping them out of their costumes. The Box and banana are stored in the boot, along with Iwaizumi’s Godzilla costume once he’s deflated. Oikawa straps them in, and gives the children a big kiss on the forehead as they start to fall asleep.

“Sweet dreams, my little angels.”

“Nighty night…”

“Sleepy byes…” The drive back lulls the five year olds to sleep, their buckets of sweets on Matsukawa’s lap as he sits between them, and their heads resting against him. He beams with pride as Oikawa and Iwaizumi shoot him jealous glances.

Getting back to the house, those two are the first to rush in and pick up a child each, gentle and loving as they carry the little ones to bed, laying them to sleep. Whilst Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Matsukawa get out of costume, Iwaizumi sets up the scary movie marathon. 

Well… Not so much scary as spooky. Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare before Christmas and Casper might not be the traditional picks for a halloween movie marathon, but they have kids, and these are the only DVD’s they have. The other three return, quietly giggling and shoving at each other like they’re teenagers again, flopping onto the sofa with their own sweets, from a secret stash they’d hid in the cupboard under the stairs.

“Ready?”

“Ready~!” Pressing play, Iwaizumi sinks into the warmth of all three of his boyfriends, snuggling up with them as they all bundle together under a single blanket.

Despite the haunted house experience, this has been a great Halloween, and he’s sure the kids will be just as excited next year. 

(He hopes so, anyways, because otherwise the four parents will have to go out alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween~!
> 
> And wow, Inktober is over _already_!  
>  Please check out the rest of the series if you liked this one!
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be loved and appreciated~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
